Cold Touch
by HartBeat5
Summary: It was just another ordinary day for Daniel, our so-called "protagonist", until one day a girl who also happens to be a ghost, just pops in his room and asks for his help to keep her alive. And so this story is told...
1. Prologe Luck

Prologue

"Luck"

The bell rang in Daniel's room, forcing him to leap out of his bed that was covered in clothes, comics, and empty cola cans. The bell continued to ring from the alarm clock as he rushed around his messy room to get clothes on for school; he was gonna be late. Going to his closet looking for the cleanest shirt he could find, he put on a black hoodie with the sleeves cut off almost like a tee-shirt with a white hood along with a blue cloud wash denim vest. He started putting on some black jeans but when he got both legs up to his knees, he quickly slid his black combat boots on.

Daniel struggled to get out of the house what with his alarm still going off, and threw something at his alarm to shut the damn thing off. He put his stocking cap on and waddled to his car trying to pull his pants up; why he never wore a belt was beyond him. Daniel rushed to school in his rust covered junk filled 1998 Jeep, driving like a maniac to school. As he pulled in, he noticed that the entire school parking lot was empty and had no sign of life anywhere. Daniel looked around the school then glanced up in his rearview mirror to check out how he looked. His green eyes and blond straight hair popped out from under his grey stocking cap and then Daniel caught something shining in the distance, a banner hanging on the school reading "School Back in Session September 21!".

Daniel looked around the parking lot trying to think about what day it was. He looked in the backseat and grabbed a calendar that was on the floor, turned a few pages trying to find out what month it was, and figured out it was July 14. He threw the calendar back, finally zipped up his pants which he just realized had been nipped the entire time, and murmured to himself..."Fuck."


	2. Chapter 1 Dirt

Chapter 1

"Dirt"

After Daniel returned home from the empty school he walked past his dad who was fast asleep on the couch and his mother in the kitchen. Daniel and his parents did not get along well his father was ex-military but he was shot in the lower back making him paralyzed from the waist down. His mother never talked to him she always was in the kitchen doing something. Daniel went to his room and put his bag on for floor and turned on his old 25-inch television and seen that the movie pitch black was on. Daniel sat on his bed with his back against the wall he liked being alone.

Daniel looked around his room and considered how small his room was, it was only big enough for a single bed and small desk with a TV on it and the small closet that was filled comic books and a few hanging cloths. The sun was starting to get to its highest point of day Daniel could hear his phone ring on his desk it was his friend Robert, Daniel flipped his phone open and answered.

"Hey Rob" Daniel said with a large deep sigh

"Hey man where were you this morning?"

"I thought I had school so I actually drove all the way there and figured out that its still summer break"

"Wow you're stupid" Robert said trying not to laugh

"What do you want Rob why did you call" Daniel said pressing the top of his phone to his forehead.

"I just wanted to tell you that there is a club that is opening up tonight thought you might want to go"

"Yea fine"

"Good pick you up at 8" Robert said quickly hanging up on Daniel who really didn't seem to care. Daniel got out of bed and grabbed his mp3 and ear-buds then headed out the back door walking across his back porch he looked at the sky and started to see clouds form. He put in his ear-buds and want walked around the house and to start an adventure through the town as he started to get down town he headed into a comic book shop that he really enjoyed going to because when he went there Daniel felt accepted. The store had only a few people in it. They were all looking at a newspaper Daniel didn't think much of it though he just wanted to relax. Daniel looked over to a brand new soda machine that was put into the shop he walked over to it and slid in a crinkled up dollar bill. Sarah walked up to Daniel and leaned against the soda machine with a newspaper on one hand holding it up to Daniel's face and pulling out one of the ear buds out of his head with the other hand.

"Do you remember this girl."? Sarah asked as she blew a blue bubble gum bubble

"No, am I suppose to?" Daniel stated cracking open the cola making sure it doesn't foam over

"She went to our school her name was." Sarah scrunched her face tight trying to find a name

"Ally, Amy, Abby something like that I can't remember"

"So you're asking me if I remember this girl and you can't even remember who she, wow your a huge hypocrite why do I hang out with you?" Daniel remarked as they both walk over to a table and chat about how a girl died from being pushed off a bridge.

"Police said that there are signs of forced struggles" Sarah said stealing a drink from Daniel when he was looking at the newspaper, he glanced up at her and tapped the bottom of the can while she was drinking of it trying to make her freak out. She slammed down the empty soda can and punched him in the arm as hard as she could. The two of them had their social time then left the store and headed to Daniels house. After there got to Daniels house to started to pour down rain and Sarah had to hurry home, Daniel walked into his house soaking wet his parents were gone and there was a tiny sticky note on the TV in the living room that read.

"Went out for dinner and some confidential won't be home till tomorrow, there is food in the freezer P.S. cleaned and ironed your clothes your welcome."

Daniel walked into his room to get some dry clothes on slowly taking the wet ones off as he walked to his messy room the opened the door wearing nothing but his underwear, pants down to his knees and one boot he slowly waddled into his room and slipped the other boot off to get the clean ones. When he held up one of the shirts he noticed that it had iron burns on it, he looked at the others and seen more iron burns.

"At Least there is proof that they washed and cleaned them."

Daniel said putting on some sweat pants and a T shirt Daniel walked to the kitchen and opened up the fridge, he looked up and down the empty shelves of the freezer then closed the door and looked outside it started to get dark and was still raining. Daniel walked back to his room and sat at his desk, pulling out a sheet of paper and started to draw. He was a talented artist his walls had a few of his own work on them and then pictures from other artist that he liked. About an hour passed and Daniel started to slowly fall asleep at his desk when he started to hear a light tapping sound over and over again. Daniel leaned up from the desk and slowly opened his eyes and glanced around his room. The light tapping turned into a very clear sounding knocking.

"Sarah is that you, are you locked out of your house?" Daniel said still half asleep peering out his window over to Sarah's house that was just a few houses down from Daniel's. There was no answer just the repeating knocking sound echoing from the door.

"Hold on I'm coming." Daniel muttered as he made his way to the front door. Stopping in the living room and listening to the noise, and realizing the knocking was coming from the back door.


End file.
